Warm
by wordsfallingdown
Summary: His fingers danced across her smooth skin before hitting that spot, the spot where the skin was no longer smooth but scarred with an ugly mark. *warning incest


White Pine Bay was currently in the throws of a heat wave and the Bates home was old and without air conditioning. All the windows were wide open but it did nothing to cut into the ungodly heat inside. The moldy musky air was barely breathable.

Norman found himself sitting on the sofa with four fans pointed at him, all on high, they made things a little more bearable as his brother went out to get an window unit for cheap from "some guy" he knew.

Norma was laid out on the couch with her bare legs laying across her son's lap, her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. The heat coming off them made him all the hotter but he wouldn't ask her to move. He enjoyed the weight of them.

He found himself making slow circles with his fingers on her damp shin. The lazy movement was making him sleepy and as he kept working his fingers up higher, hitting her knee. He knew the backs of them were ticklish and if he wasn't so hot he would have tickled them just to hear her giggle and see her fight away from his touch. For the hundredth time today he cursed the heat. She was wearing a pair of shorts instead of her normal dress or pants, he'd never seen these shorts and had no idea she even owned such a thing. He thought about how much he liked them as he moved his hand up higher, over her knee and landing on the bottom of her thigh, his hand stayed there for a moment before moving up higher. Wondering just how high he could get before his brother made it home.

His fingers danced across her smooth skin before hitting that spot, the spot where the skin was no longer smooth but scarred with an ugly mark. He of course had seen the scar before, many times. When they'd gone to the beach, when she'd undress. But he hadn't seen it since he'd found out the reason it was there and when he touched the skin his breath caught. The memory of his mother's confession burned deep in his mind and for a moment his vision went blurry. But then he felt her hand come up and grab his. His vision cleared and he looked over at her quickly. The sad empty expression on her face hurt him. He wanted to fix this, he wanted to remove all those horrible thoughts from her, he wanted to injury her brother as badly as he had done her. The images of what he'd do to the man if he were ever to meet him was filling his head as she dropped her hand away from him, giving a small smile before laying her back down, once again closing her eyes.

He wasn't sure what to do so he went back to rubbing her skin. He circled over the mark over and over, wishing his fingers had some healing power to remove it from her beautiful leg. His heart ached and without thinking he bent down and brushed his lips against her skin. He pulled his head back quickly, not fully lifting it but enough to remove his mouth from her skin. He was afraid he'd upset her or anger her. He closed his eyes and waited for her to react. However instead of harsh words or her getting up to leave she moved her hand from her lap up to his hair. This caught him of guard, but her hands felt nice playing with his wet slicked hair. So he bent his head down again and brushed his lips against the warm skin. And again. And again. He kept kissing, moving his lips over the whole area. Whispering quiet 'I love you's against her and her hands kept working his hair.

He kept this up until he felt a stir in his pants and he knew she felt. He lifted his head to look over at her. Eyes now open and darkened. Her lust filled eyes made him feel bold, he grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from his hair and brought it down to his lips. Softly kissing each of the fingertips and then the palm. A small moan left her and he could barely contain himself. It has been months since she'd let him touch her like this. And as he was about to move over her, crash his lips against her's the sound of the front door broke the moment.

Before Dylan had time to open the inside door she was up and out of the room.


End file.
